The Malfoy Family
by P00KI3B3LL3
Summary: Draco has a wife and three kids, one is ready to go to Hogwarts, two are still at home. Who is his wife and which house will his Children be sorted into? Find out here!


**Hello I'm a new auther and this is one of my first storys on here. Want more Info check out my bio. **

**This is a Story of Draco Malfoy and his children you might be interested in wanting to find out who his wife and mother to his children is. And which house they will be seperated into when they get accepted into Hogwarts School of Which Craft and Wizardry.**

**Will it be Slytherin or will it be a different one? Read more to find out.**

It was a nice warm day , the sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. A nice breeze swam by that made the day even better. It was mid morning when she woke and went to balcony in her night robe. She stretched and yawned and the breeze softly whipped her hair lazily back over her shoulders, she rested her hands on the railing and looked into the yard. What she saw made her smile.

Her oldest daughter who just turned 11 a week ago was outside playing with her father, she too had red hair. They was rolling on the ground tickling one another while the family dog was jumping around playfully and barking at them. In the next second a little boy came running out of the bushes with a stick in his hand, he was maybe five years old and had sleek blonde hair almost white. He ran over to his sister and to his father and pointed the stick at them and yelled something inaudible from the balcony, even though it didn't do anything his father jumped up and acted as if he was being thrown by something invisible on to the ground about a foot away from his daughter. She jumped to her feet and ran behind her brother and acted as if she was scared.

Their father stood up just in time for a third child about 2 to come running up and grab his leg "

DADDY NOOOOOOOO" she had real tears in her eyes as she hugged her fathers leg tightly.

Meanwhile Ginny was upstairs laughing it was a comical sight to see a 5 year protecting his 11 year old sister from their dad tickling her to death and then their 2 year old sister thought her father had really been hurt. She turned around to go take a shower and get dressed.

Draco picked his daughter up who also had blonde hair with a reddish tent to it.

"It's ok Raina daddy is fine see!" He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and set her back down now that she had given him a big grin. She ran towards the little playhouse they had in the yard and started playing teacup with her magical tea set.

No sooner did he put her down he had to run to his two eldest children because now they were no longer playing, and was fighting and rolling on the ground. He managed to pull them apart when Rin screamed in pain, in her brother's hand was a fist full of red hair and he was laughing.

He had them both by the collars of their shirts and was sternly talking to them.

"If you two don't get along I'm going to get your mother out here and you know how much she hates to be woken up."

He looked at his daughter. "Rin, you go inside and check the mail I seen an owl a few minutes ago when you had me pinned to the ground trying to tickle me."

With that said he let her go and she stormed off into the house and slammed the patio door shut. He closed his eyes and shook his head and then looked at his son. He grinned widely at him.

"Regan, Regan, Regan, what am I to do with you. Your lucky your mother wasn't out here to see that wad of hair in your hand. I know for a fact you would have been sent to your room with no lunch. Now , " He let go of his sons shirt and straightened it out.

"You have to get along with your sister an-" he was cut off by a scream in the house, he took off running inside to check on his daughter.

Ginny heard dreadful scream downstairs and with a towel wrapped around her and her hair still pretty wet from just getting out of the shower she took off down the stairs. Her and Draco both met their daughter Rin in the living room where she sat on the couch grinning and giggling with joy. They both sighed a sigh of relief and sat down on either side of her noticing a piece of parchment in her hands and an empty envelope on the floor at their feet.

"Mommy look." She handed the letter to her mom who took it and looked up at Draco they both grinned.

It was a letter from Hogwarts the school of Which craft and Wizardry , she had been waiting for a month now to receive it. And was thoroughly excited when it came.

"That's where you went to school when you was my age wasn't it?" She asked with such excitement.

"Yes that is where your Father and I both went to School." She handed the letter to Draco who glanced at it and handed it back to his daughter.

"Yes indeed it is. I suppose we can go to London Saturday and get your things." He gave his daughter a hug.

"I now must go outside and check on your rotten brother." He got up and walked out of the room giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny blushed, even after thirteen years of marriage to Draco she still blushes and gets all giddy around him.

"Mommy?" She stared at her letter questioningly as she talked to her mom.

"I don't want to be in daddy's house, is that a bad thing?" Rin managed to look away from the parchment and at her mother.

Ginny's smile faded and she looked up to see that Draco was out of the room.

She knew for 11 years Draco has talked of nothing more than his children growing up to be in his old house at Hogwarts. He couldn't bare to see them in another house. At Hogwarts there was four houses and new students were separated into them houses every year. Draco's long history has been to be in Slytherin and Ginny's was Gryffindor. Draco's dad couldn't believe it when Draco and Ginny got together how could he, she was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin . Her family was a disgrace in his eyes and wouldn't talk to Draco for two years until he found out Ginny was pregnant with his first Grandchild. Now they face the dilemma of which house will their children be excepted in?

**Let me know what you think so far? I'm working on a second chapter I'm trying to make it Longer! I need reviews please.**


End file.
